justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Xxdenmexx/The most stupid story, Ep. 3: Stacey’s dumb secret
New Year special In this episode, someone will make its debut! The most stupid story, Ep. 3 A normal day, , and Chris, went into Stacey s house, they were carrying some boxes for her. Mary: Here we are! :D *about to kick door* Alex: Um, isn t it better to knock? Mary: Nope *kicks door down* Stacey! We re he- WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING!? Chris: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? Alex: I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK THE F***ING DOOR!! Stacey: I CAN EXPLAIN!!! ...Let s go back in time. *7 on morning* Mary: *wakes up* uhhhh *yawns* where am I? Whatever... *goes to the kitchen to have breakfast* On the kitchen. Mary: *looks at window and sees three boxes* huh? *goes outside* what s this? *looks that the boxes say "Special deliver for: Stacey"* Wait... *pulls out phone and calls Chris* Meanwhile, on everyone s favorite couple s house. Chris and Alex: *sleeping* *Chris s phone starts ringing* Chris: *suddenly wakes up* WHAT!? *looks at phone ringing, picks up* Mary, why tf would you call me at... *looks at hour* 8 on morning? Mary: I found this boxes in my front door and they say they re for Stacey Chris: I don t give a piss Mary: I SAID *pulls out sandwich, but you can t see* can you help me to carry them? Chris: Isn t it better to call a truck or something? Mary: This is fanfiction, we don t have common sense Chris: *sighs* ok... *hangs up* *wakes Alex up with kisses and caresses* honey... Alex: *waking up* ? Chris: Help me with something, please... *kisses his forehead* Alex: Is it something related to Mary? Chris: Yes! Alex: Then, no. *tries to go back to sleep* Chris: ... After, various attemps, Alex finally accepts to help Mary in something she could easily do alone. On Mary s house. Mary: *waiting* (what if they joked and said "yes" for me to calm down? THOSE MOTHERF- oh, wait, they re coming here) Hi! Here are the boxes Alex: I still think it s better to call the f***ing truck. Mary: Shut up and carry a box *starts carrying a box* Alex: well then... *starts carrying a box* Chris: *carries a box as well* On the way to Stacey s house. Chris: They re not heavy... Mary: What do you think they have inside? For some reason it doesn t say its content... Alex: I don t know, nor I want to. Chris: It would be funny af if it turns out to be for another Stacey Mary: If that happens, I ll kill our Stacey Alex: Not even I would do that, I ve done it before but not again. Some time later. Mary: I love this sreet! :D Chris: Ok boomer *laughs* Mary: Dead joke Alex: I don t even remember where does Stacey lives. Mary: We have to cross some more stree- AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! *falls into manhole* Chris: MARY!! *Chris and Alex peek out at the manhole* Alex: BOX, ARE YOU OKAY!? Mary: YOU CARE FOR A BOX MORE THAN ME!? Alex: YOU REVIVE OVER AND OVER, BOXES DON T. And then, a hero suddenly appears. Chris: ... *The unknown hero goes out out of the manhole with Mary on his arms* Alex: wAiT, ThE bOx!!1! *jumps into manhole* T A K E T W O *The unknown hero goes out of the manhole with Mary AND her box on his arms* Alex: Oof. Chris: Who are you? Mary: *Jumps out of hero* Thank you so much! Whoever you are... Alex: 3... Chris: 2... Both: 1... Mary: THAT GUY IS HOT AF!!!!!! After some walking, the coaches finally arrive into Stacey s house. Mary: Here we are! :D *about to kick door* Alex: Um, isn t it better to knock? Mary: Nope *kicks door down* Stacey! We re he- WHAT THE F*CK ARE YOU DOING!? Chris: WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!? Alex: I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK THE F***ING DOOR!! Stacey: I CAN EXPLAIN!!! *the unrelevant vegan was eating... turkey!?* Chris: Weren t you vegan!? Mary: I ve lived a lie Alex: What if the boxes contain more turkey!? *about to open a box* Stacey: Don t open them! Wait, you guys brought the boxes I ordered to my house? Thanks! :D Mary: eXpLaiN YoUrSeLf Stacey: Ok... You know I m vegan, right? Well, being vegan f***ing sucks!! Everytime I go to a house, people serve f***ing animals! I can t eat anything! I ve always wondered how turkey tastes like, and I was eating some! It s one of the most delicious sh*t ever! Alex: That s your explanation? Then why tf would you want to be vegan on the first place? Chris: And wtf is inside the boxes? Stacey: I feel really bad for animals :'v, btw, I didn t order the boxes, my father did, one of them contains some things for Dog Chris: If your father ordered them, why do they have your name on them? Stacey: Lol, not even I knew that :P Mary: I m confused af :'v, btw, a handsome hero saved me! Alex: Nobody cares! Stacey: Yeah, not even I care! Mary: ...the beers on 2018 new year s party contained some drugs The other 3: WHAT!? The end :v Ojitkh lgkq qwepq! Next episode. Category:Blog posts